1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flat panel display apparatus operated in an inversion driving scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display forms an electric field in a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates, and this field changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light incident to the liquid crystal layer. In this manner, a desired image is displayed through the liquid crystal display.
Liquid crystal display driving methods are typically classified into line inversion methods, column inversion methods, and dot inversion methods according to a phase of a data voltage applied to data lines. The line inversion method inverts the phase of image data applied to data lines every pixel row, the column inversion method inverts the phase of the image applied to the data lines every pixel column, and the dot inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines every pixel row and every pixel column.
In general, a display apparatus displays colors using red, green, and blue colors as primary colors. Accordingly, the display apparatus includes pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors. In recent years, a display apparatus that displays images using red, green, blue, and white colors has been developed.